


A Lesson in Semantics

by Himring



Series: Gloom, Doom and Maedhros [67]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Age Difference, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Valinor, Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maedhros teaches Fingon about the meaning of words, but the teacher is not always wiser than the student...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Semantics

 

_Maedhros:_

He perched above me on the garden wall, swinging his feet, drumming his heels against the bricks. I ought to have told him to stop doing that, to save his boots. Just then, I could not make myself do it.

‘I am tenacious and conservative’, he told me seriously. He paused to demolish another slice of bread-and-butter and continued: ‘I am going to love you always.’

I smiled and passed the platter upwards once again. It was only the day before that we had discussed the different implications of the adjectives _tenacious_ and _stubborn_.

‘They do that to you, children’, I told myself. ‘Don’t hang your heart on it. He was lonely and homesick, looking for a hero. Give it a few years, and he’ll have figured out all your flaws and weaknesses. You’ll just be another cousin to him.’

Should I have known better? He was Findekano—and, just occasionally, words turn out to mean precisely what they seem to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Slight change of title: on SWG, this is called "Sometimes Semantics".  
> I don't think I had archived it here yet.


End file.
